Danny meets the world of tron
by cartoonfan20
Summary: This was inspired by Krossan who made the Tron team artwork so here it is. Vlad is gone the world is safe. Danny and his friends go to Vlads home to see of they can find anything he might have been working on, What Danny doesn't know is he and his friends are about to get an adventure of a life time. DxS TuckerXOC JazzXOC. Has be Rewritten
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to a new world

**_Rewritten 10/21/12 _**

Danny Phantom in the world of Tron

* * *

><p>Chapter 1, Welcome to a new world<p>

Takes Place After Phantom Planet i own nothing inspired by Krossan

* * *

><p>The world is safe Vlad is gone and everything is back to normal well normal as being half ghost and the whole world knows your half ghost, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz are on there way to Vlads mansion, There they are going to find something that will change their lives forever<p>

The gang was walking around the mansion, Tucker came across an old computer in the room, So Tucker did his magic and hacked the computer

Tucker had a smile on his face "Did you guys know that Vlad has shares of encom?"

Sam looked up from one of the desks in the room "Encom, What's that?"

"Well, Encom is the best computer programming company in the U.S" Tucker said

"Okay, So is there anything else in there that can help us?" Danny asked

"Give me a sec... mmh thats weird" Tucker said making sure what he was reading was right

"What's weird?" Danny asked walking over to the desk Tucker was sitting at

"I found an old newspaper article about a guy name Kevin Flynn who use to own encom"

"So what's so important about that?" Jazz asked walking into the room

"Well, he disappeared...from the looks of it he disappeared about a week after seeing Vlad" Tucker showed them the files of meetings between the two

"If this Kevin Flynn disappeared about a week after seeing Vlad, do you think Vlad kidnapped him?" Jazz asked

"I don't think so from the looks of this picture i found he was still a teenager" Tucker showed them the old picture's

"He could've had his ghost powers at the time,When were those picture's taken?" Danny asked

"From the look of it,1989 a week before Kevin Flynn disappearance"

"Vlad had his ghost powers at the time" Danny notice something odd about the photo

"Dude are you sure?" Tucker asked

"Yes, I'm sure he had them" He said

"So, Why would Vlad want this Kevin Flynn guy for?" Jazz asked

"Well he said he been to the grid" Tucker looked at the three

"The grid?" Jazz asked giving Tucker a weird look

"Yeah, I don't know what that is either" He said looking over some old files

Danny walk over to an old looking desk across the room and open one of the drawer's and found a journal

Danny smiled "Hey guys i found a journal in this desk over here"

Jazz walks over to Danny

"Maybe we can find some clues to why Vlad wanted Kevin Flynn" She said

Danny flipped through some pages "Well from what i'm reading Vlad wanted to find Flynn and get his ideals about this grid" Danny kept reading

"What is this grid they keep talking about?" Tucker asked still working on the computer

"I don't know, but whatever it is i don't like it" Danny said

"There is some files i found they talk about..." Tucker stopped shocked at what he was looking at

"Talk about what?" Sam asked walking over

"You guys ever heard about a movie called tron?" He asked

Danny looked up from the book "No, Why?"

"Tucker looked back at the screen "Well it talk's about a movie called Tron and the guy who made that movie was Kevin Flynn"

Danny rolled his eye's"So Kevin Flynn made a movie called tron?" Danny went back to reading the book "Okay Vlad was and still is one seriously crazed up froot loop"

"Well from what i'm reading vlad got whatever Flynn was working on before his disappearance" Tucker said

Danny looked back at Tucker "Well, Does it say anything about the grid?"

"Well it talks about disk wars and light cycle's" Tucker looked back at them

"light cycle what is that?" Sam asked

"I have know clue but whatever it is Vlad got it" He said

"So if Vlad has the grid, Where is it?"

"I don't know" Tucker went back to work

Danny went back looking at the journal when he flip a page he found that Vlad had help with the grid

"Guys, I found somthing you guys might want to see" He said laying the book on the desk

"What did you find Danny?" Sam asked walking over

"Vlad had someone helping him with the grid" He said

"Who? Why would he even have any help" Sam asked

"Some guy name Matt" Danny said

"just Matt?" Tucker asked

"No, his last name is Masters" Danny sat back in his chair

"Vlad has a son?" Sam shivered "Who would even sleep with the man?"

"Vlad has a son, Which means he has an air for everything he owns"

"There is no way Vlad had a son" Jazz said

Danny notice something, He found a piece of paper "Well, Looks like Vlad adopted Matt"

"Wait, if Vlad adopted a kid then where is he?" Sam asked

Danny looked over the book once more to see "He was adopted when he was 5 years old and was a computer wiz" This made Tucker look away from the computer

"So he adopted a 5 year old, Who was a computer wiz?" Tucker asked "Why would Vlad take him in?"

Jazz took the book and looked it over "Guys, You're not going to believe me"

Danny looked at his sister "What wrong jazz?"

Jazz looked at her brother "He was born one week before i was born"

"So? What does this have to do with anything?" Sam asked

"if he was born before me he would be 18 today"

"Ok, So what he was born before you and he is 18 so what's the big deal?" Danny asked

"He can claim all of Vlads money and everything he owns" Jazz said

"So we better hurry and find out about this grid before he shows up" Sam said leaving the room to search more of the building

* * *

><p>Danny made his way towards the back of the house and notice an arcade "Didn't know Vlad play's video games?" He walked over to one of the machine that said TRON on it and went to place a coin inside when it fell to his feet, He bent down and picked it up. Something caught Danny's eye's, The floor had marks on it like a door was once here scraping the floor, He pulled the arcade machine and saw the door behind it<p>

Danny pulled out his phone and text the Sam telling her to come down towards the arcade room

He made his way down the old stairs and down towards two old wooden doors, He notice a set of key's in the door with cobwebs Danny opened the doors and stepped into the old dusty room

Danny notice a computer in the room, He sat down in front of it. Danny took his jacket off and used it to wipe down the dust off, The lights kicked on and Danny saw the key's "Tucker is the only one who would know how to work this" Danny tried his best to try and get into the computer

Behind Danny a machine started to turn on. There was a flash of light and Danny was gone leaving only his jacket behind

* * *

><p>Sam, Jazz and Tucker made there way down the stairs and looked around the room<p>

Jazz notice Danny's jacket was on the ground "Look what i found" She said holding up his jacket

"Think he was kidnapped?" Sam asked

"No, There is no sign of a fight" Tucker said taking a seat at the computer

Sam walked up behind Tucker looking over his shoulder, Jazz walked over and looked over as well

The machine started to turn back on and there was another bright light and room was once again empty, The TRON arcade machine shut sealing the room back up

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Training, Ready Set FIGHT!

Danny Phantom in the world of Tron

Chapter 2, Training, Ready. Set. BATTLE!

After Phantom Planet i own nothing inspired by Krossan

* * *

><p>Sam, Jazz and Tucker looked around the room "What just happened?" Jazz asked<p>

"I don't know" Tucker said getting out of the chair, A light shinned into the room

"We need to get moving" Jazz said as the two followed her outside

When they made it outside they notice everything was diffrent, It looked like a city

"Guys, I don't think were in our world any more" Tucker said

Soon a bright light shinned down on them, the looked up to see two weird looking ship in the sky they went to take off then when the ground gave in around them, They were now on a little island

The ship landed an then some guys in a red suits ask them for disk's "What disk?" Tucker asked

They took them into the ship they looked over and started asking the other's on the ship what was happening they told them not to talk as they where being taken away Sam looked around it looks like a city but it's different but why? Whats going on here? The ship landed and then a guy walk up to them the first guy came up to another guy he said rectify the he moved on to the others Jazz was the first one to be looked at

"look we are not fro..."Jazz was cut off

"Traning" The guy said

"Traning?" Jazz asked

They dragged Jazz off

The guy walked up to Sam

"Training" He said as they took Sam away

He then walked up to Tucker "Why is this guy keep sayin..." The Guy cut him off "Training"

"That" Tucker said, They took Tucker off

* * *

><p>Danny stood inside a room<p>

"What's going on here!" Danny asked looking around the room when he notice four girls walking out of the walls

"Hi, Can you tell me where i am?"

The girls walked right up next to him, The started to remove his cloths "I have a girlfriend!"

"Shh" She step back as Danny stood in his boxer's

Something started to come out of the floor and he started to be cover in some kind of black goo, Soon his body was covered like a suit, He watched as the girls places some kind of gear onto him

Then a girl walked back over to Danny with a strange disk in her hands, She walked around to the back of Danny and a voice said "Attention, Program .You will receive an identity disk everything, You do or learn will be imprinted on this disk, If you lose your disk or fail to follow commands, you will be subject to immediate de-resolution" Then she put the disk on his back he felt a jolt, soon a blue light came on on his suit

The girls walked back into the walls

"What am i supposed to do?" Danny asked

One of the girls said "Survive" As she stepped back into the wall

The floor moved Danny up out of the room into what looked like to be a box

He saw a crowd screaming and cheering, Danny notice someone standing on the other side of the box, His suit was a bight red

"Hey, Can you tell me what's going on?"

The guy didn't respond

Danny could hear them cheering "DISK WAR DISK WAR!"

"_Disk war... Wonder what that is?"_ Danny notice the guy reach to the back of and pulled out a disk

Danny did the same as she saw it light up "Looks cool"

"Fight" Said a voice, The guy tossed his disk and Danny and he dogded it

"_I am so glad i fight ghost for a living" _Danny watched it jump off the wall and go back to the guy, He notice another box next to him and saw a guy jump but got cut in half by the disk "_Note to self, Don't die_" Danny tossed his disk while dodging the guys disk

Danny's disk came back to him and he notice the guy make his disk turn into two disk

Danny went to try to make his turn into two but it didn't work "Come on! is this even legal!?" Danny yelled

The disk went flying at Danny, He notice he couldn't dodge these two and did the only thing he could he phased through them

Up On The Ship

"Who is that program?" A man in an orange suit watching over the field asked

The man next to him was trying to pull up some a file on him couldn't "unknow sir"

Back in the box

The disks went flying back to the guy as Danny tossed his at him taking off running, The guy tossed his disk at Danny hitting him in the arm knocking Danny down to the floor, The guy jumped onto Danny, His disk very close to his neck, The man notice blood on the ground

"_User_" He said picking up Danny

The crowed started to boo him as Danny was being held

A voice said "Identify yourself, Program"

"I'm not a program" Danny said, The crowd boos some more

The voice said again"_Identify"_

"My name is Danny Fenton" The crowed falls silent

"Bring him to me" The man said walking away

* * *

><p>Danny was dragged into a room<p>

"Where am i?" Danny asked the guy who dragged him into this new room

Then a door opened up showing a big guy in an orange suit with a helmet on

"Who are you and where am i!?" Danny asked ticked off

The helment broke apart showing the face, Danny couldn't believe it, His evil half was in this computer "_How did Dan get here?"_ Danny thought to himself

"It's can't be! How did you mange to get out of the ghost zone!?"

"I don't know who your talking about kid, Now how about you tell me how did you get here?" Dan asked

"I don't know how i got here"

Danny walked up to Danny looking him over "Is it just you or did you come alone?"

"I came alone" A guys came up to him a took dannys disk off, Dan took a look at it he was looking at Danny's past

"You lie you have friends here with you" Danny looked at the man who brought him in "bring them to me"

"How did they get in here!? No leave them alone" the guys holding Danny started taking him away "HEY LET ME GO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO THEM!?

"The same thing i'm going to do to you _user_" Dan said with a smile

Dan's ship started taking off to a new arena

Once the ship landed and they brought Danny out of the ship, He looked around and found himself in whole new arena he could see fireworks going off

"_why can't i phase through the floor it's like it's ghost poof"_ Danny thought trying to get away

Then he saw one of Dan's guys walking in front of him

"Greetings ,Programs" Crowd cheers "Oh, What an occasion we have here before us, Because your rumors are true, We do indeed have in our midst a user!" He points at Danny and the crowd boos "A user, So, What to do? What does this user deserve? Might i suggest perhaps the challenge of the Grid?" The crowd cheers "And who best to battle this single opponent? Perhaps one who has some experience in these matters" The crowd roars, Then a set of stairs started coming out of the ship "Oh, Yes, Indeed, Programs, Your liberator! Your luminary!" More and more fireworks going off "Your leader and maker!" Dan walking towards Danny "The one who vanquished the tyranny of the user"

"W_ait he vanquished the user" Danny thought_

"Those many cycles before!" Dan walks up to Danny and said "i've been waiting a long time for this"

"Dan!" He yelled

"You wanny play? I'll play" Danny said glaring at him

Then man walk over to the guards and grabbed a box from one of them and walk up to Dan first and said "Excellent words, Sir, Were you pleased with my execution? The crowd seemed quite energized"

"It wasn't meant for them" Dan said

Then the box opened showing two sticks Dan took one, He then walked over to Danny

Danny took one and said "What's this? What do i do with this?" Danny took it an held it like a lightsaber.

"I'll give you a hint" He said looking at Danny "Not that"

He walked away from Danny looked at Dan and saw him walking away he jump in the air he pulled the stick a part, What Danny saw was something you see out of a movie a bike appeared like magic Danny shook his head.

He then saw him take off Danny heard a nosie and saw four guys rising up on the field then he heard a voice say "Grid is live, Intitate light cycle battle" Danny saw that Dan got some guys to help him out, He then looked at the guys they told him "_You got no chance, User_" they started running "_their bikes are faster than ours, Use the levels_"

They took off on there bikes, Danny looked for a second and said "Now this i can't do" Instead of going ghost and taking off and flying away he thought_ "maybe he can try an help these guys fight_"

so Danny took off running and jump into the air pulling apart the stick and getting himself a bike He then drove off ready for battle

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Contiued<strong>_


	3. Update

I'm going away for awhile and i don't know when i'll be back. But do not worry, I will be working hard on these stories while i'm gone.


End file.
